


Powrót do źródła

by chryzantema_zlocista



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryzantema_zlocista/pseuds/chryzantema_zlocista
Summary: Spowiedź moich myśli zawarta w historii o dziewczynie, która wchodzi w związek z o piętnaście lat starszym mężczyzną. Trochę realniejsza wersja opowiadań typu daddy!kink, z polewą o smaku "jak naprawdę wyglądają związki?" oraz wisienką w postaci refleksji.Nieco na faktach i epistolarnie, bo "Cierpienia młodego Wertera" weszły mi zbyt bardzo.





	1. 1. 15 lipca 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Dostępne również na Bloggerze: https://powrot-do-zrodla.blogspot.com/  
> oraz Wattpadzie: https://www.wattpad.com/478661378

Kochany Allanie!  
Muszę przyznać, że widoki, jakie tutaj zastałam, całkowicie rekompensują mi wszystkie niedogodności podróży, odległość od domu i brak zasięgu. Mój ostatni raz w Roinview zdarzył się jakieś pięć lat temu, również latem, a więc postrzegam otoczenie oczami wspomnień z tamtego okresu. Dwunastoletnia wersja mnie wyjeżdżając zostawiła te miejsce błyszczące świeżością i spokojem, oddalone od wszelkich problemów i tryskające niewinnymi formami spędzania czasu – i właśnie takie zastałam je dzisiejsza ja. W domu, w którym zamieszkaliśmy, nie zmieniło się nic oprócz drobnych, niemal niezauważalnych szczegółów, parter wciąż zamieszkuje stara ciotka Hannah, a górę babcia Theodora wraz z ze swoją córką i jej mężem – starym małżeństwem, którzy w ciągu ostatnich lat osiedlili się tutaj na stałe. Wraz z rodzicami zajęliśmy jeden z górnych pokojów, podłogi są zimne, brudne i skrzypiące, ale mam własne łóżko i balkon, na który mogę uciec, więc musiałabym być wyjątkowo gderliwa, aby narzekać. Okna wychodza na góry, łąki i kilka domów sąsiadów, w tym jeden, w którym zwykłam bawić się w dzieciństwie. Dorothy, która niegdyś przyjeżdżała tam na wakacje, raczej nie korzysta już ze starej trampoliny, niezmiennie stojącej w tym samym miejscu ogrodu. Z utęsknieniem wspominam czasy, kiedy jako dziewięciolatki umawiałyśmy się na spotkania – ona w ogrodzie, ja na owym balkonie, traktując jak tajemnice nasze rozmowy na temat tego, o której godzinie danego dnia do niej przyjdę. Nie przepadałam za nią, była przemądrzała i nawet wtedy widziałam wyższość w jej długich blond włosach i smukłej sylwetce, a jednak melancholia zamienia te wspomnienia w coś niezwykle pięknego. Ulotność chwil miesza w mojej głowie, sprawia, że romantyzuję tamte czasy i każdy fragment tego miejsca, choć nie jest dla mnie tajemnicą, że te piętnaście dni, które tutaj spędzę, wcale nie będą produktywne. Dzieci, z którymi się bawiłam, nie są już dziećmi i nie wypada mi zwracać się do nich po tylu latach bez kontaktu. Te znajomości zdążyły już przesypać się przez moje palce. Pozostaje mi spędzać czas z rodziną i odpoczywać od rzeczywistości.  
Oczekuj kolejnych listów i daj mi znać, proszę, jak wszyscy bawią się beze mnie!


	2. 2. 17 lipca 2017

Podczas ostatnich dwóch dni, tak jak przewidywałam, nie zdarzyło się nic istotnego. Nie zajęłam się rozpakowywaniem swoich rzeczy, ponieważ będę tutaj zbyt krótko, aby się tym przejmować, ale zamiast tego nadrobiłam zaległości w rodzinnych pogawędkach. Otyła ciotka Jane wciąż większość dnia spędza w kuchni, piekąc ciasta i utrzymując, że jest na diecie, a jedyną zmianą, która zaszła w jej rutynie przez te sześć lat, jest komputer, którym zapełnia pozostałą część swojego dnia. Nie dogaduję się z nią zbyt dobrze, wciąż traktuje mnie jak dziecko i nie jestem w stanie porozmawiać z nią w normalny sposób. Jedynym tematem, którego się podjęłyśmy, były potencjalne odcienie szminek, które mogłyby pasować do mojej karnacji – a nie jest to coś, co by mnie satysfakcjonowało. Część mnie zaczęła nawet uważać, że powodem tej błahości nie jest jej stosunek do mnie, ale ogólne usposobienie. To prosta kobieta, która całe życie spędziła w domu, wychowując dzieci i dbając o dobro męża, być może nigdy nawet nie miała okazji, aby ukształtować w sobie skłonności do refleksji. Reszta domowników przekroczyła już osiemdziesiąt lat, a rodzice znaleźli sobie własne zajęcia, więc koniec końców postanowiłam zwiedzić okolice. Leniwie zaczęłam od ogródka przed domem, czytając książkę na jednym z leżaków, który pamiętam z dzieciństwa. Ten brak zmian, który objawił się mimo upływu czasu, tylko utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że nawet nie mogę zliczyć ilości otaczających mnie rzeczy, które będą istnieć jeszcze przez wiele lat po mojej śmierci. Uczniowie przerastają mistrzów, a wytwory ludzkie przeżywają swoich stwórców. Wsłuchiwałam się w dźwięki świerszczy, tak różne od szumu samochodów, do którego jestem przyzwyczajona, ale szybko zaczęło męczyć mnie znużenie, nie miałam nastroju na czytanie książki. Postanowiłam więc udać się na spacer. Dom znajduje się na niewielkiej górce, a więc zeszłam na dół, mijając domy sąsiadów i starej ciotki, do której jeszcze kilka lat temu z pewnością bym wstąpiła, teraz jednak obrałam sobie za cel coś innego. Po kilku minutach szłam już wzdłuż ulicy, szukając zejścia na polany, które powinno niezmiennie znajdować się w tym samym miejscu. To najbliższy ciekawy obiekt, o którym w tamtym momencie pamiętałam i rzeczywiście natrafiłam na przejście, schodząc w dół, a potem przechodząc przez tory, by ostatecznie dojść do kamiennej dróżki, rozciągającej się na około dwa kilometry trawiastych terenów. Lipiec pozwolił, by z każdej strony otaczały mnie różnobarwne trawy i motyle, co jakiś czas mijałam pojedyncze gospodarstwa, a horyzont przysłaniały biegnące wzdłuż góry, porośnięte drzewami o różnych odcieniach zieleni. Nie były duże, wejście na nie zajmowało około pół godziny i wspominałam czasy, kiedy byłam na ich szczycie. Odniosłam wrażenie, że wróciłam do swojego źródła, do miejsca, z którego się wywodzę, choć nigdy nie spędziłam w nim więcej niż dwóch miesięcy wakacji. Mimo to czułam, że natura mnie przyjmuje i osamotnienie przestało być nużące, ewoluowało w przyjemną kontemplację, pozwalając mi skupić uwagę na brzęczeniu wszechobecnych żyjątek oraz dalekim szumie ulicy. Jeśli mogłabym określić te miejsce jako swoją matkę, stwierdziłabym, że przyjęło mnie jak córkę, która przychodzi po latach rozłąki, żeby okryć się swoim starym kocem i napić gorącej herbaty. Szłam przed siebie tak długo, aż nie doszłam do miejsca, w którym stał niewielki sklep, użytkowany jedynie zimą, kiedy prosperuje tam stok narciarski. Wybiłam się ze swojego rytmu, doszła do mnie bliskość cywilizacji i podjęłam decyzję o powrocie. Teraz siedzę już na łóżku, obok mnie rodzice mozolnie szykują się do snu. Ja jednak nie zasnę zbyt szybko. Mam nadzieję, Allanie, że nie znudziłam cię zbyt mocno. Śpij spokojnie!


End file.
